Perk-a-Cola
'Perk-a-Cola Machines' Perk-a-Cola machines are machines that dispense beverages giving you a special abilitity. You lose perks when you get downed. Also, perks play different jingles. Depending on the effect of the perk, the price can vary. The first perks were introduced in Verruckt. They were Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola and Double Tap Root Beer. 'Quick Revive' Quick Revive works differently in solo and co-op. In solo, since there is no one else around, revives you when you get down. In co-op it allows you to revive teammates by injecting Syrette faster than without the perk. In solo it costs 500, but in co-op it costs 1500. 'Quick Revive Jingle' "Whenever things been draggin' you down Grabs you by the hair and pulls you to the ground If you wanna get up, you need a little revive '' ''If you wanna get up, YOU NEED A LITTLE REVIVE!! 'Juggernog' Juggernog allows you to take more damage before getting downed, thus giving you more health. It is aruguably the most useful perk. Its cost is 2500. 'Juggernog Jingle' "When you some help to get by, something to make you feel strong, Reach for Juggernog tonight, sugar seduction delight, When you need to feel big and strong, reach for Juggernog tonight!!! Speed Cola Speed Cola gives you the ability for 3000 to reload all weapons 50% faster than usual and repair window barricades slightly faster. A lot of people think it lets you move faster but that is not true. That is what the perk Stamin-Up' ''is for. Speed Cola Jingle ''Your hands are slow, your movements sluggish, your lack of speed, just brings you anguish. Just take a sip, you will move faster. Just try it now! And speed is mastered! Press those lips against the only one that really moves you. Speed Cola speeds up your life!!! 'Double Tap Root Beer' For a price of 2000, Double Tap Root Beer makes your guns shoot faster (33%) than they would normally. 'Double Tap Jingle' "Cowboys can't shoot slow or they'll end up below. When they need some help, they reach for the root beer shelf (Yee-haw!). Cowboys can't shoot slow, or they'll end up below, when they need some help, they reach for the root beer shelf. YA THIRSTY PARTNER!?" 'PhD Flopper' PhD Flopper costs 2000 and makes you totally immune to all self-damage (explosive, falling, etc.). It also has an effect where, when prone diving, creates a small nuke. PhD Flopper Jingle "(PhD) Night-time scene.(PhD) The streets are mean.(PhD) The things I have seen(PhD), the good, the bad, and the in-between. When you dive to prone, you are surely gonna own, PhD (Flopper)! When you dive to prone, it's gonna shake ya to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan, 'cause of PhD! PhD, the feelin's growing strong. PhD, so right that it feels wrong. PhD, like the chorus of a song. PhD, not short but not too long. Slap your body to the floor, everybody needs some more, of your lovin', your explosive lovin'. When you dive to prone, it's gonna shake ya to the bone, all the zombies gonna groan, cause of PhD! (PhD Flopper)! Damn straight!" 'Stamin' Up' Stamin' Up is a perk for 2000 allows you to run faster and for a longer duration by making your gun feel lighter. Because of this, it is not very useful for lighter weapons. 'Stamin Up' Jingle' "Stamina-min-up (x3) When you need some extra runnin', when you need some extra time, when you want to keep on gunnin', when you like a twist of lime. When you need to keep on moving, when you need to get away. When you need to keep on groovin', when you need that vitamin K. Babe, you know you want me! Let's run the extra mile! I'll open your eyes and I'll make you see! I'll make it worth your while! (Stamin-Up-Up-Up!) Sounds like it's Staaaaamin-Up time! Oh yeah, drink it baby. Drink it. " Deadshot Daquiri Deadshot Daquiri lets you automatically aim for the head instead of the chest while aiming down the sights, overall increases accuracy, and reduces sway of scoped weapons. The perk costs 1500. Deadshot Daquiri Jingle '' "To err is human, to forgive is divine. Well I'm not forgiving and the error ain't mine! They ain't quite human; least they're not to my eyes. One sip of this and I'll give them the shock of their lives! Yeah, we got the guns and we got the bombs! In deadshot heaven, we pop skulls for fun! Zero in baby, zero on that spot. the hot spot baby, give it all you got! So quit complaining, about your bad aiming! Just try, try again for me! With the headshot power of Deadshot Daiquiri!" '' Mule Kick This perk allows you to have a third gun slot. When you get downed, you lose the third gun. This perk costs 4000 to buy. Mule Kick Jingle (''The jingle for Mule Kick cannot be heard by the machine). '' "Legend tells us of a man, a hero in a tortured land, where Señoritas lived in fear. Their lonely nights in deep despair, he was EL BURRO! (Hee-Haw, Hee-Haw). Across the fields, across the plains. He ran so fast he dodged the rain. He was El Burro! He hurried in to save the day, gun in hand, and thrice they say. He was strong like a Mule, he was stubborn like a Mule, he even kicked like a Mule, El Burro! (El Burro!). A man not equal, so they say. But some and more, it's just the way! He was El Burro! He was EL BURRO! EL BURRO! (Hee-Haw, Hee-Haw)." Extra *Perk-a-Cola Machines were first introduced in the map Verruckt *A lot of the perks were named after popular drinks *There are 8 perks in all *A player can only have four perks at a time *The most expensive perk is Mule Kick and the least is Quick Revive (in co-op it is tied with Deadshot Daiquiri) *In some maps, perks are not always in a designated place and switch places with other perks *In Ascension, Double Tap Root Beer does not appear (possibly it was replaced by Stamin-Up) *In solo, Quick Revive does not require power and can only be bought three times before disappearing *Due to an update, now every Black Ops map includes Mule Kick